The Unseen
by Serpentine-Moon
Summary: Thanks so much to longlostnite for being my beta on this!  I owe you!  Strange things are happening in Toronto and who could they POSSIBLY be directed at?


Disclaimers: I own an orange hoodie. . .my mom stole my new pen.

Pairing: Henry/Vicki

Rating: Teen (just to be safe)

Summary: Strange things are happening in the peaceful city of Toronto. _-Vicki: "PEACEFUL?!"-_

**THE UNSEEN**

Vicki rolled her eyes at Greg's look, crossing her arms. "Keep your eyes in their sockets, I'm not staying more than five minutes." she scolded. She was in a black fishnet crop top with a black bra on under it and a black mini skirt with tattered fishnet hose and ankle-boots. Her hair was down in two braids and her make-up was heavy and dark. She silently cursed herself for not grabbing a coat on her way out of the office. He looked down at his desk, face red, and she went into the elevator. When it got to Henry's floor, she was shocked to see the vampire waiting to get in. He looked at her, eyes wide.

"Vicki, what are you wearing? Not that I'm complaining, of course. Do you want to come in?" he gestured back to his door. She nodded and they went in.

"Were you going somewhere?"

"Out to a club. I got hungry." he shrugged. She moved over to the picture of Henry the Eighth and picked up the sword.

"Mind if I borrow this? I'll have it back before dawn." she looked at him and he frowned.

"Why do you need a sword?"

"Oh, you know. Impress the guys, impress some girls, can't find a knife sharp enough."

"I have more compact weapons if you need one." he offered. She nodded, putting the sword back, and turned to him. "But I don't see where you would put them." he gestured to the small outfit.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Come on."

"Tell me why you need a sharp implement. I kind of think it would be reckless endangerment to let you out in public dressed like that AND carrying a weapon."

"That's why I didn't ask you to think, Henry. I asked for a pointy, sharp, deadly weapon." she flashed him a flirty smile. He shook his head. "Okay, fine, I'm going undercover. Hence the outfit."

"And here I thought it was my birthday or something."

"Not for two more months, big boy. Keep your pants on."

"What about this undercover work means you need a weapon?" he went into the bedroom and came back with a small case. He set it down and opened it to her, revealing several daggers.

"I'm going to be pretending to be a hooker. The client's husband isn't exactly a lightweight."

"And you're only taking a knife as protection?"

"Henry, it's not a demon or ghost or ghoul. It's a normal guy. I can take on normal guys."

"But I would like to come along and make sure you don't get hurt."

"You already said you're going eat."

"I'll eat when we get there."

"And you're totally comfortable with watching me pretend to be a hooker? Cause Mike flipped out every time I tried to do this to catch a killer. And that was a serious matter."

"I'd beat any man that came near you to a bloody pulp. In that, I have no fear for anything you pretend." he grinned. She laughed hollowly and picked up a thinner dagger.

"Small, easy to hide, perfect." she slid it into the side of the skirt and beamed at him. "How do I look?"

"How much would the night cost?" he moved around her. She looked at him, then smirked.

"You couldn't afford it." she started for the door.

"You aren't going alone." he was suddenly beside her, opening the door. "And I have no doubt you would cost far too much." he waited for her to walk out first and then followed, watching her walk to the elevator. She pushed the button, then turned to him.

"I know you weren't just staring at my ass." she smiled. He shrugged.

"Just because I can't afford it doesn't mean I don't want it." he walked up beside her and draped his coat around her. "Who chose that outfit?"

"Well, mom, it was something I had in the back of my closet."

"Why did you have it?"

"Stop asking questions or you'll never see it again." she burrowed into the coat that went farther down than the skirt. They got into the small box and went down to the lobby. Greg looked up when the door opened, then back down. They went outside.

"Did he see you in that?"

"Yes."

"Wait right here." he started to go back in and she grabbed his arm.

"Henry, it doesn't matter. Jeez, overprotective much tonight?" she smirked. They got into his car and he shrugged, driving away from the building.

"I'm always protective of you."

"But not about who sees me in what. And not on usual cases like this."

"Are you complaining because I care?"

"No. I'm not complaining." she opened the mirror and checked her make up, then looked back at him, closing it. "But you are being possessive. That's a no no."

"And you're pretending to be a hooker."

"To find my client's husband."

"Why am I not allowed to be possessive?"

"Because it's weird."

"But you're mine." he shrugged without thinking. She looked out the windshield.

"Stop the car." she ordered. He frowned.

"That wasn't just in my head, was it?" he winced. She shook her head.

"I'm not property, I don't care what your primal side thinks. And I'm not yours. I belong to myself. Now, stop the car." she pulled off his jacket and he pulled over. "I'll get the dagger back to your place before dawn." she got out and walked off. Henry leaned back against the seat, eyes closed, and sighed.

"Perfect." he started following her and saw her talking to a guy while she leaned against a wall. The man grabbed her hand and she followed him, pulling her camera from the side of her skirt and taking a picture of him. He didn't seem to notice and she quickly hid it again. Henry tuned into the conversation, frowning.

". . .0ne fifty for the hour." she finished. The guy looked her over, walking backwards, and nodded.

"You look worth it." he led her to a car and opened the backdoor seat. She held out her hand and he dropped three bills into it. "And I'll pay you later for however much this goes over." he moved closer and she backed into the seat, against the other door. She opened the door and pulled out her camera, taking pictures of the inside of the car, his astonished face, and then the money. She dropped the cash and got out, putting the camera away again. Henry watched her as she drew the dagger and held it close to herself. The guy came up behind her and grabbed her shoulder, turning her. She held the blade to his neck and he released her. "I just wanna know if my wife sent you."

"No." she lied.

"Then who..."

"Let's just say he paid a lot to see that you got caught."

"He who? What does he want?"

"I'm not telling you that. Now, back off or I'll see how well this thing works." she said. He backed up, hands held up in defense, and she continued on the way. She ran the blade through her fingers and walked in the direction of her office, not aware of Henry following her. She went inside and changed into jeans and a sweater, putting her glasses back on. Vicki saw him sitting in his car and went down to it. He got out and she handed him the dagger. She didn't say anything and went back towards the building, but he moved swiftly and blocked her path.

"Vicki..." he began. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I shouldn't have said that and I'm sorry."

"But you still think it. How long have you considered me that way? Just seen me and had that word pop into your head, _mine_?" she crossed her arms.

"Vicki, it's not my darker side that said that to you. In fact, my darker half kind of thinks you're detrimental to my health." he shrugged.

"By darker you mean caveman?"

"If that's what you want to call it, yes. I consider you mine and I have many reasons for it. You probably wouldn't understand half of them. None of them, however, are related to primal needs or obsessions."

"Then what are they related to? Huh? You're always going on about primal shit like passion."

"Primal shit? Passion isn't shit, Vicki."

"It's certainly not what I'm looking for." she moved around him to go into her building, but he blocked her again.

"Who said that's all I offer to you? Who said that's all I've found?" he held his hands out to the side in defense. She rolled her eyes.

"Offer?"

"Just because you pay my offer no attention doesn't mean it isn't there."

"And what exactly is your offer? Since I obviously don't pay attention to it."

"I'm not going to force you into something, Vicki. My patience with you will last longer than your stubbornness." He moved to go back to his car and she pushed him against it, turning him to face her. He looked at her, surprised.

"If you have something to say to me, stop the double talk. Say it. Until you're ready to grow up, though, leave me alone. I don't need another macho idiot getting into a pissing contest." she went into her place, leaving him there.

HVHVHVHV

Vicki looked up when the door opened and frowned. Nothing. "Hello?" she grabbed her asp. A hand closed around her throat and she struggled against it, trying to break free. Another hand held her arms down, held her down. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. She heard a raspy whisper against her ear.

"You...will never...escape this..."

She tried to spin in the chair, something, but the arms wouldn't let her. Coreen came in and the hands left her. "What's happening?" Coreen asked. Something shoved her out of the way and the door slammed shut. Vicki grabbed at her throat, gasping for breath, and could finally breath again. Coreen got up and walked to her. "What was that?"

"If I knew, I'd be going after it." Vicki sighed, feeling the bruises beginning already.

"Maybe we should call H..."

"No. We had a...disagreement." Vicki shook her head.

"You pissed him off, didn't you?" the gothette accused.

"No. He pissed me off."

"Him? How?"

"Let's see. He referred to me as property. He was a prick about having feelings." she rubbed her throat gently. "That's gonna be sore." she groaned. She got up and paced around, Coreen's eyes on her.

"Well, did it say anything? Did it feel human?"

"Five fingers, two arms, felt human. Sounded human...kind of." Vicki shook her head.

"What did it say? Did it sound like a guy or girl?"

"Guy. Raspy voice. He said...you will never escape this."

"Escape what?"

"I don't know, but he left when you got here."

"Did it sound like anyone you know?"

"No. And I'm pretty sure I'd remember if I knew the Invisible Man."

"With the last half-year we've had, I wouldn't use that statement so loosely." the gothette sat at the desk and started looking on the internet for invisible killers.

When night came, it brought Henry to the office. He came in. "Vicki, listen, we..." he froze, seeing the deep marks on her neck. "What happened?" he sat next to her on the couch and touched the marks gently. She pulled back.

"Nothing. Why are you here?"

"Vicki." Coreen said mildly from behind the computer screen.

"It's my business, not his."

"What's not my business? Vicki, you can't shut me out because you're angry with me."

"I can't? Oh, right. You're allowed to order me around, I'm 'yours'." she used air quotes and he rolled his eyes. "Seriously, why the hell are you here? I thought I said to leave me alone."

"You don't listen to me, I don't listen to you. I thought that was the agreement." he smiled slightly. "What attacked you?" he sighed. She sat there a moment, silent, and then gave a shrugged nod.

"I don't know."

"Vicki..."

"No, really. It was invisible. Came in, tried to strangle me, left when Coreen got here."

"It tried to..."

"Coreen's been looking all day, but they've labeled so many things as invisible killers now that she can't find anything."

"So you have no leads on what tried to kill you?" his eyes were softer now, his voice more tender. She gave him a strange look and nodded. "I'll go ask around. Do you wanna come with?" he offered.

"She'd love to." Coreen said quickly. They looked at her. "I'm tired of her asking if I have anything every five minutes. Take her with you. Please." the gothette begged. Vicki shrugged.

"Well, I've been kicked out of my own home, I might as well." she nodded. She grabbed her jacket and they went and got into Henry's car. He looked at her. "What?" she frowned.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Henry, we're having a fight, it's not like it'll last..."

"I meant the bruise. But okay." he smiled. She let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, well. It's a little tender, but I'll live. Who's on your list of suspects?" she buckled up and gave him a half-smile.

"Well, I was thinking about Sinead. As much as I hate talking to her, she would know if any invisible people were running around."

"Sinead? Why the hell would she want me dead...oh, right. I stole you from her, didn't I?" she smirked.

"In her eyes, you're all that keeps us apart."

"And in yours?"

"I keep us apart. She doesn't have a chance with me after what she did."

"And what did she do?"

"She used magic on me. Twice. First when we were dating. Then when you called me to come help you at the judges house, she tried to do it again."

"And you think seeing her again is a good idea?"

"Just don't touch anything when we get there and it should go smoothly." he shrugged. They stopped in front of the witch's shop and got out. They went in and saw the dark haired beauty behind her desk, tarot cards laid out in front of her.

"Hello." she said, not looking up. They sat down and Henry looked at the cards in front of her. Three of them, but one caught his eye. The third was death.

"Reading anything important?" he frowned.

"Nothing." she pushed the cards aside and looked at him, paler. "What do you want?"

"Anything you have on invisible men." Vicki requested. Sinead's eyes flickered to Vicki's neck, then to Henry.

"You think I did this?"

"I think you've done worse. But this time you tried it on her." his tone was dangerous.

"My guinea pigs are usually none of your concern."

"Vicki's not a guinea pig. Did you do this?" he demanded. She shook her head.

"No. I didn't. Invisibility is beyond my power. So far, at least. Who did you get on the bad side of this time? Last time it wasn't exactly easy prey either."

"I'm an investigator. I make a lot of enemies. But you're the only witch. As far as I know." Vicki added as an afterthought. Sinead smiled.

"And why should I help you, even if I know who it is?"

"Because I have a cop friend and I could ask him to look into your business." Vicki shrugged. Sinead drew a card from the stack and smirked.

"You and your cop, ex lover, are having problems right now. He wouldn't listen to you."

"You can tell all of that from one card?" an eyebrow shot up on the detective's forehead. Sinead nodded.

"One card can reveal a world. Henry doesn't appreciate the fine art. Perhaps you would like to try." Sinead slid the deck towards Vicki. Henry growled.

"No." he ordered. Sinead smiled.

"They're just cards, Henry. Afraid she has a talent?"

"We just want to know who could do this. Do you know of anyone that could do this?"

"Draw a card and I'll tell you." Sinead's eyes flickered to Henry and then to the cards. "Just ask them a question and see their answer."

"Vicki." Henry said warningly. She looked at him.

"One card, what harm could it do? I'll even ask it something benign."

"In your life, there are no benign forces." he muttered. She looked at the cards.

"Hm...Let's see. Will Coreen wear something normal to work tomorrow?" she drew the top card and frowned. "What's this one?" she handed it to the witch. Sinead looked at it.

"This means no, to sum it up for you. No more questions? Nothing personal that's itching for and answer?" she smiled.

"The deal was one card." Henry barked. Sinead looked at Vicki and saw the curiosity burning there.

"Fine. No one in town that I've met is strong enough to become invisible or change someone to become invisible."

"Thank you for your time." Henry got up and looked at Vicki. "Next place." he said. She looked at him and nodded, standing.

"Thanks." she looked back at the cards and left with Henry. Sinead smiled and opened a desk drawer. She pulled out a box and placed the cards inside of it.

Vicki and Henry got into the car and he watched her carefully a moment. "What did you want to ask?"

"Ask who?"

"The cards."

"Henry, they're cards."

"And you asked something you knew the answer to."

"I couldn't ask something important. She'd probably have twisted it and used it somehow."

"Yes, but you had a question. I know you did and so does she."

"Henry, can we just figure out who's trying to kill me before you start in on the Dr. Phil reruns?" she nodded towards the steering wheel and he drove them to a house in the suburbs.

"This is my...acquaintance. She and I have known each other a long time. Try not to insult her, please." he sighed.

"Ex girlfriend, well." she smiled, getting out. He was instantly beside her.

"Not girlfriend, just...friend with benefits. She needed things, I needed a place to stay in Toronto before I had the apartment."

"Mutual need fuck buddies." she nodded. He gave her a pointed look. "I'll be nice."

"Thank you." They went to the door and he knocked. A moment later, a short, thin red head opened the door. She smiled at Henry.

"Hello, creampuff." she pinched his cheek and moved aside to let them in. Vicki covered her mouth with her hand, coughing to hide a laugh. "Hm...Victoria Dorotheia Nelson." the woman said. Vicki looked at her, all laughter gone.

"How'd you know that?"

"Henry didn't tell you about my gift, then. Good. I like surprising people." The red head motioned them in and then into a living room. She looked at Vicki. "Yes, I call him creampuff all of the time."

"Oh, you read minds?" Vicki smiled. Henry gave her a look. "What? I said I'd be nice, not mute."

"Creampuff, don't think such things." the red-head scolded. She motioned them down and they sat on the overstuffed couch. Everything here was happy and...Hello Kitty was sitting in the corner.

"Is that honestly..."

"I'm a huge Hello Kitty fan. Oh, how rude of me. I'm Elyzabeytha. Everyone calls me Bessie."

"Okay, Bessie. I'm Vicki."

"I think I'll call you Pepper." Bessie nodded. Vicki looked at Henry curiously and he smiled.

"Bessie names everyone herself, Pepper."

"Gee, thanks for the heads up, Creampuff."

"Yes, they're a little odd. But names are names." Bessie smiled.

"And what is in a name?" Vicki shrugged. Bessie smiled.

"Exactly, Pepper. Never leave home without Shakespeare. Now, the man that did that to you, he is a brute. Hm. I don't think I've seen anyone that could do that. At least not since the twelfth century. This is old magic."

"Twelfth century? How old are you?" Vicki looked at her. She smiled.

"Oh, I try not to keep count. Three, four thousand." she shrugged. Vicki's jaw fell. "Now I feel old." said Bessie jokingly.

"I-I'm sorry, I just...three or four thousand? How..."

"It's my gift. I knew someone that knew the secret to immortality. I spied their mind."

"But I thought two vampires..."

"I'm not a vampire. Just very old. There's more than one form of immortality."

"Really?"

"Yes. I wish I could help you on this, but I don't know anyone now that could possibly have done this."

"Thanks for your help, Bessie. If you do think of anything, please call." Henry requested.

"Of course, Creampuff." Bessie nodded. She hugged him and pinched his cheek. "I love doing that."

"Only because you know I hate it." he smiled. She shrugged and turned to Vicki.

"Pinch anything on me and you'll figure out why no one likes me." the PI said dryly. Bessie laughed and hugged Vicki. "And never do that again, thanks."

"Oh, Pepper, you're so good for him. He needs a strong woman to put him in his place. And you could use a strong man to help you find yours."

"I have my place, but thanks for the tip." Vicki nodded. She and Henry went back out to his car. "Creampuff. She calls you creampuff."

"I always liked it." he shrugged.

"I do, too. But it's just surprising. You don't strike me as the kind to let someone call you that."

"Bessie earned the right to call me whatever she wanted."

"Ooh, really?" she teased. He smiled.

"You have, too. You just keep calling me Henry."

"I have a few ideal names, but nothing I could say out loud."

"You're still angry with me." he sighed.

"Smart boy. Anywhere else or can we go home?"

"Home." he nodded. He drove to her place and they went up to the office. Coreen was on the phone.

"...and you, too." she hung up.

"Ooh, the suck-up voice. Who was it?" Vicki asked.

"Dr. Sagara."

"Did she know anything?"

"Um...not really. Just promised to look in some old tomes for an invisibility spell. And Mike called."

"About?"

"He said he needed to see you and that it was an emergency."

"Okay. I'm off, then." Vicki started for the door and Henry walked after her. "Alone, Henry." she said, closing the door behind her. Henry froze.

"Wow, she does not give an inch." Coreen mumbled.

"Tell me about it." Henry sat on the couch, arms crossed.

Vicki got out of her taxi and walked into the station, straight to Mike's desk. He looked at her. "What the hell?" he stood. Kate and Dave looked at them and then the marks on her neck. "Who did this?" he demanded.

"This is where it gets complicated." she shrugged. He rolled his eyes.

"Great. What was it this time? UFO?"

"No. Invisible man came into my office and tried to strangle me." she shrugged. Kate let out a noise resembling a scoff and Vicki turned to her. "You got a problem?"

"Only when it comes to the shit you drag Mike through. An invisible man? You really need help, Nelson."

"Okay, fine. How about you give me your theory on what you can't see that strangles people."

"Well, with your eyesight, I'm not surprised you couldn't see." Kate shrugged. Mike sighed.

"Ladies, could..."

"Stay out of it, Mike. Listen, you little wannabe bitch. My life is my business and you couldn't begin to comprehend it."

"I comprehend that you need to be shipped to the bin."

"Kate, maybe you should..." Dave began.

"Quiet, Dave. It's bad enough you run around Toronto reliving the glory days when you were a serious cop, but you're dragging Mike down with you and that's just pathetic."

"What's pathetic is that you're chasing a man that has no interest in you. Now, I was speaking to my friend. Go work a corner." Vicki turned back to Mike and he sighed.

"We should talk somewhere else." he mumbled. They went outside and she crossed her arms.

"Coreen said you needed to talk."

"Yeah. I...I saw something odd."

"Supernatural expert." She pointed at herself. He nodded.

"It was...it was weird. A cloaked person, outside your place today. They did something...I couldn't really see. Anyway, then Coreen went in and the person left."

"Sounds about right. Today, the invisible person let go of me and ran out when Coreen came in."

"About noon?"

"Yeah, about. Did you get a look at the person?"

"Definitely a woman. About your height. But I couldn't see her face or anything else."

"Why were you watching my building?" she frowned suddenly. He smiled.

"You know me."

"Unbelievable. First Henry, now you."

"What'd Fitzroy do?" his eyes flickered to the bruise.

"No, Henry wasn't involved in this. He just...he's being a prick."

"A regular pain in the neck?" he shrugged. She laughed.

"Mike, be serious. I should probably get back. If you find anything out, let me know, okay? And be careful."

"I'll be fine. You just take care of yourself. Are you sure you're okay? I mean, that looks pretty bad."

"It's okay." she hugged him and left, opting for a walk home instead of another taxi. When she got there, Henry was on the couch, picking at a curl that had fallen in his face. "Wow, you're intimidating." she joked. He looked at her.

"How's the Italian?"

"Mike's fine. Be nice. He was actually a big help. Someone was out in front of the building..."

"A woman in a cloak, yeah. I went past her when I came in." Coreen nodded.

"You didn't make the connection?"

"I...I didn't think about it."

"Did you see her face?"

"No. Just...just the cloak."

"So we have a woman in a cloak and dark magic." Henry frowned.

"Don't you love this job?" she paced, trying to figure out what was going on. "Okay. Women that hate me. Sinead, Kate, Elaina..."

"Elaina as in Medusa? Dead, remember?" Coreen pointed out.

"And Perseus killed her, too. But look what happened."

"Okay, fine. But Kate?"

"I said women that hate me. Not women that are into magic."

"Okay, but she couldn't have done this."

"Fine. That leaves it to Elaina, Sinead, and every other woman I've met because of Henry."

"It's not my fault I'm irresistible." he shrugged innocently.

"There's that nagging self-doubt again."

"Why hide perfection?" he smirked. She rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. But Sinead said she didn't know anyone..."

"She said she hadn't MET anyone that could do that. Not that they weren't here," Vicki said.

"That little witch." Henry spat. Vicki got up.

"I'll go see her."

"Not alone." he shook his head.

"I'm not a child and she has information I need. You can come, but we'll do it my way." Vicki stood. He grabbed her hand, standing beside her.

"No cards, no magic, no touching anything."

"Don't tell me what to do. I said my way. My way means I call the shots."

"Don't you ever get tired of it ALWAYS being your way?" Coreen smiled.

"Do you WANT to keep your job?" Vicki shot her a glare before nodding to Henry. They went back to Sinead's and found her in her chair with her head bent. Vicki moved closer, but Henry grabbed her arm.

"She's dead." he whispered. Vicki pulled a set of gloves from her purse and snapped them on, going to the desk. "Don't touch..." he began.

"You said magic dies with the person who casts it. And she most likely didn't kill herself. So, who did it? Why? And did she leave a clue?" Vicki opened a drawer and saw a box with a sticky tab on the lid. She pulled it out and set it on the desk. The tab bore only the name Vicki. "This is addressed to me."

"Be careful." Henry scolded, moving beside her. She opened the box and the first thing in it was a note.

_Victoria Nelson,_

_While I have not met this evil and_

_I don't know its name, it is in Toronto_

_and it is after you. I do not give you_

_this information to save your life, but_

_Henry's. His fate has grown dim in_

_my readings without you. These_

_tools will help you._

_Sinead Covas_

Vicki pocketed the note and looked through the rest of the boxes contents. The tarot cards from earlier, a vile of something deep red, a broach with a large alexandrite stone, and a small leather notebook with the words "Vicki's first BOS" burned into it.

"Did she say who did it?" Henry frowned, looking at the items.

"No, but she said these will help us."

"What help could you get from a book of shadows." he frowned. She shrugged and held up the leather booklet and deposited the other things into her purse. He took the grimoire and looked through it while she pawed through the rest of the drawers. She put the box back into its original place, taking the sticky tab and the first ten from the tab pile on her desk, and pulled off her gloves.

"Nothing left." she nodded. He led her outside and she deposited the book into her purse with the tabs, then called Mike.

"Celluci."

"Dead body." she sighed.

"Where?" he groaned. She gave him the address and he, Kate, and Dave were there shortly after.

"So, what are you saying did this? Flying cows?" Kate rolled her eyes. Henry set a hand on Vicki's shoulder, holding her.

"I dunno, Kate. What HAVE you been doing?" Vicki spat. Kate glared at her.

"Okay, separate corners." Mike sighed. He looked at Dave and gestured to Kate, helping Henry to calm Vicki. "Okay, explain."

"We came to ask for her help. She was dead when we got here."

"Help on what?"

"On whatever tried to kill me."

"Right. And how do you know she could help you? She might've been a fake."

"Sinead's no fake. She was a real witch and well versed in the ways of magic." Henry frowned.

"This is such a load of BS." Kate stalked off and Vicki rolled her eyes.

"If she only knew."

"Have you found anything out about this person?" Mike frowned, gesturing to her neck.

"Nope."

"Okay. Get out of here and take care of yourself." Mike looked up at the sky, which wasn't as dark as Henry would've liked. "You-uh-have time to get home?" the detective asked quietly. Henry nodded and he and Vicki got into his car.

"Sorry about her dying." Vicki offered. He shrugged.

"Sinead knew who it was going to be. Not personally, but she knew of them. She wasn't my favorite person, but she knew it would happen and she stayed and left clues."

"How do you know that she knew?"

"Earlier, when we came the first time, she was doing a reading. She drew death. When I asked what she was reading..."

"She was really pale." Vicki nodded. He nodded. They went to her place and she looked at him.

"Don't mess with that stuff until I come over, okay?" he gave her a look, half-demanding she listen. She opened her mouth to make a rude comment, then nodded.

"Sure. Why not? I probably wouldn't know how to mess with it anyways." she mumbled. He smiled and she got out and stood in the open door, leaning down to look at him. "Feed before you come over." she said. She went inside, leaving him to go home by himself.

HVHVHVHV

Vicki sighed and looked at Coreen. "Hey, run to the Chinese place and get us some food and coffee." she yawned and handed over a couple of bills and Coreen left. The detective turned back to the missing person case on her desk and read through it again. Girl, sixteen, loner, wrote poetry, read graphic novels. Vicki made a note to go by some comic stores after Coreen got back. She sat there for a few minutes and then heard the door open. She raised one hand to her neck, standing and extending her asp.

She felt a hand on hers over her neck and swung her asp. Nothing. Another hand grabbed her wrist and there was a cracking sound. Her hand went limp and her baton fell to the floor as a pain shot up her arm. She let out a small cry and the invisible person threw her against the wall on the other side of the room. She hit it and fell to the ground, trying to focus and forget the pain in her wrist. One of the large hands wrapped around her neck, pulling her back up the wall so that her feet were off of the ground. She raised her good arm, trying to grab the arm holding her, and dots started appearing in her eyes as her hand captured nothing.

Mike ran in and his eyes went wide. The person dropped Vicki and left, slamming the door. Mike looked out the window, then helped Vicki back into the chair behind her desk. "Vic, talk to me." he said, holding her face. She regulated her breathing and started coughing.

"Ow." she mumbled.

"Are you okay?"

"My wrist. What are you doing here? Not that I'm ungrateful." she sighed.

"I was outside, driving around. . ."

"You were watching me." she accused. He nodded.

"I'll drive you to the hospital." He helped her out to his car and halfway to the hospital, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Coreen sounded frantic.

"Oh, hey. I got another visit from our invisible friend."

"Oh my gosh, are you okay, what. . ."

"I'll live. Mike came in and he ran away. We're on our way to the hospital."

"I'll call back in an hour. Any new information?"

"Yeah. I tried to swing at him and my baton went right through where he should've been. And I tried to grab his arm to get him to loosen his grip, but nothing. Like it was air.

"Okay, bye." Coreen hung up and Vicki looked at her wrist. It was purple and swollen.

HVHVHVHV

Vicki sat in her chair while Mike watched her carefully. "Have the painkillers worn off? I can get you some more. Or. . ."

"I'm fine, Mike. Thanks." she shook her head. Her wrist was broken in three places, so they'd wrapped it and put it in a cast. Coreen handed her a box of Chinese.

"I called Henry already." she said. Vicki looked at her.

"Did you tell him not to worry?"

"I. . .well, no." the gothette frowned.

"Great. Call him back and tell him he still has to feed before he comes over."

"Ooh, fang boy isn't allowed to feed on you?" Mike teased. She glared at him while Coreen made the call.

"Don't call him fang boy. And I never said he couldn't feed on me, I just. . .well, I didn't think about it."

". . .and not to worry." Coreen hung up. "Happy?"

"Yes. Did you find anything else?"

"Nope."

"Try pre-medieval dark arts."

"Pre-medieval?" Mike frowned.

"One of Henry's friends said. . .nevermind." she shook her head.

"Pre-medieval. Going, gone." Coreen went to the computer and started working.

"You think it's on the computer?" Mike leaned against the desk.

"Have you seen what's on the internet?"

"I don't exactly use it for ghoul hunts." he smiled. She laughed. "Really, though. Any clue what's going on?"

"A woman with magical abilities wants me dead."

"Why?" he frowned.

"I don't know. My job doesn't exactly build friendships or happiness, though."

"Yeah, you tend to piss people off." he nodded.

"Thanks for the sugar coating." she hit his leg.

"Just being my wonderful self." he flashed her his charming smile and she rolled her eyes. "So. . ." he looked at her neck. "How many times _has_ Fitzroy drank your blood?" his words were careful. She frowned.

"And that matters why?"

"I just need to know where you and he are. Are you just friends? Are you co-workers? Friends with benefits? What?"

"Honestly?" she winced. He nodded, a solemn look on his face. "I don't know what's between Henry and me. We're not just friends, but we aren't. . .he and I haven't really done anything."

"But you want to." not a question.

"I don't know."

"Vicki, really. . ."

"I really don't. I mean, he's...perfect. There's just that one tiny flaw. . .oh, hey, he's a vampire." she finished dramatically. Mike smiled, shaking his head.

"And you're letting that stop you?"

"No. I just. . .Mike, how the hell would it work?"

"You and he would date, then he would ask you to move in. . ."

"And I'd get old."

"So? People age."

"He won't." she shrugged. He nodded.

"And you think that would matter to him?"

"No. But. . .it would matter to me. That and he has to feed, Mike. Taking blood from the same donor constantly is unhealthy."

"Yeah, that would cause some problems." he nodded. He looked at her a second. "Dr. Phil would have a doozy of a time with you two." he said finally. She laughed.

"That's not even funny." she shook her head.

"Why couldn't he just turn you?" he asked.

"Two vampires can't hunt in the same territory." she shrugged.

"Well, you could rob a blood bank every now and then." he suggested. She stared at him.

"Are you honestly trying to convince me to be with Henry?" she asked incredulously.

"I see the way you look at him, Vicki. I'm not stupid. I know you like him."

"Well. . .yeah."

"You more than like him. I don't like it. But I want to stay in your life, too. And if that means I have to accept Fitzroy, so be it." he stroked her cheek gently and she smiled.

"You are the sweetest." she said. Coreen came in, then stopped.

"Bad time?"

"No." Mike shook his head, hand dropping back to his side.

"Good. Um. I found something, but it's in some other language."

"Really?" Vicki stood and went into the main office. She sat behind the computer and looked at it. "Other language or child's art?" she frowned, turning her head to the side.

"Henry read the Rosetta Stone, he can read this." Coreen shrugged. Mike looked at the gothette.

"THE Rosetta Stone?" he asked. Vicki and Coreen both nodded. "Wow."

"And then he said he felt old because we never read it." Vicki smiled. He laughed.

"That kind of makes him ancient."

"I know, but it was pretty helpful." she looked back at the screen. "Is this the only thing they had?"

"Yeah. I can go to my friend at the museum and ask him if he has anything."

"Go forth, my little klepto. Mike's here, so the thing, person, whatever shouldn't bother me." Vicki sighed. Coreen nodded and left. "And to pass the time, are you up for miniature hockey?" she smiled. He looked at her. "Come on. Maybe now that I only have one hand, you'll win." she joked. He frowned.

"For the prospect of winning." he nodded. She gestured to the closet and he went to it and pulled the air-board game out and put it on the desk.

HVHVHVHV

Mike scowled and crossed his arms, leaning back. "Even one-handed." he muttered. She laughed.

"It's okay, you put up a decent game." she comforted. The door opened and Henry came in.

"Are you okay?" he moved to her quickly and looked at her neck, then her wrist. "Does it hurt, is it serious?"

"I'm fine, Henry." she sighed. He hesitated and nodded. "Coreen found this." she maximized the internet page with the odd language on it. "Can you read it?"

"Yes, I can read it." He gave her a look that clearly said the question was ridiculous.

"Okay, sorry." she smiled. He looked over the page, scrolling every which direction every few seconds. "What language is that?" she asked when he finally turned to her and Mike.

"It's a deviated variation of ancient Latin. It's pretty basic, actually." Henry shrugged. She rolled her eyes. "Okay, basic for me." he grinned. "It talks about an old sorceress that would call upon forces unseen to exact revenge against her enemies."

"Does it give her name, the name of the forces unseen?"

"No names. Nicknames."

"Great."

"Well, we could get lucky. Some people lack creativity with names. Fitzroy, for example." Mike couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"I like that name." Henry glared at him.

"Okay, ladies. Coreen is going klepto some stuff from her friend at the library." she looked out the window. "And you did feed?" her eyes went back to Henry accusatorily.

"Yes, mother, I fed." He crossed his arms. Mike picked up the hockey air board and put it back in the closet while Henry printed off the Latin page. "Want to come with me to take this to Bessie?"

"Sure." she nodded. She got up and Mike looked at her.

"Who's Bessie?" he asked.

"One of Henry's friends."

"Is she a suspect?"

"No way. She's too short and she's too nice. She's really cool."

"Alright." Mike nodded.

She and Henry went to Bessie's and she knocked on the door. The red-head answered it and smiled.

"Hello, Pepper, Creampuff." she ushered them in and frowned. "Creampuff, you're so worried. Let me see the papers." she held out a hand and he gave the Latin over. She read it in seconds. "Oh, this is bad. The sorceress has immortality, obviously. We need to figure out why she's after you, though." she sat at the table and looked around, then pointed at a door and waved her hand in a beckoning manner. An old tome flew to her and she opened it. "Second door to the left, the pain pills are in the mirror cabinet." she looked at Vicki briefly and the PI's eyes went wide.

"Vicki!" Henry scolded.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You should've said something if you're hurting."

"Pain is the human condition. You're born, it hurts, you die. No biggie. But thanks, Bessie."

"M-hmm." the mind reader nodded, bent over the book. After a moment, she looked up. "Well, the papers reference the woman as -The Strong One-. My diary says that she's a very pretty woman, but young. Dark hair. Dark eyes. Tan. Which was odd. Back then, ladies prided themselves on being pale."

"Right. Any distinctive features?"

"No, not really."

"Thanks." Vicki nodded. Henry looked at the book.

"No pictures?"

"No."

"Alright. Thank you again." he nodded. She looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"You helped how you could, Bessie. Thank you." Vicki stood. She and Henry went back out to the car. "We need to go see what that stuff Sinead left is."

"Alright. But you're still not touching any of it."

"But she left it for me to use. Not you."

"She wasn't particularly fond of you."

"So? She said you couldn't live without me." she smiled cockily, a feat no woman but Vicki could pull off so perfectly.

"Does this mean you're not angry anymore?" he looked at her.

"Nearly being killed twice since I got angry has taught me not to be angry at my number one bodyguard." she slung her good arm around his waist. He frowned. "Oh, come on." she teased. He opened the passenger door for her and she got in. He leaned down and buckled it, despite her protests she could do it alone, and kissed her. She froze, then relaxed against his lips.

"That wasn't funny, Victoria." he whispered, pulling away. A second later, he was in his seat and her door was closed. She let out the breath she'd been holding unconsciously when he started driving. "And I will be the one looking through the objects. Especially the grimoire."

"Then what will I do?" she complained. He looked at her and grinned.

"Well, you could slip into something more comfortable and then I will finish quicker." he teased before turning back to the road.

"Okay, mister, I said I wasn't angry at you anymore. Not that I was particularly happy with you. Besides, you owe Mike a thanks for talking to me."

"Celluci?"

"He talked to me about you."

"And something he said made you not angry at me anymore?"

"He made me talk about my problems with us."

"We have problems?" he glanced at her a moment. She sighed.

"**I** have problems." she shrugged.

"With?"

"I'll get older." she said it as a challenge.

"And?"

"And you won't. I'll be, like, seventy and you'll still look twenty-three. People will be saying I'm your grandmother."

"You're way hotter than my grandmother."

"Now. But what about when I get all grey-haired and wrinkly?"

"Then you'll be grey-haired, wrinkly, and hot." he smiled.

"I'm serious." she scolded.

"Vicki, I'll still love you, no matter how old you get. You're just being ridiculous." he shrugged. She looked at him, mouth open in shock a moment. "What?" he looked at her and back to the road. She closed her mouth and shook her head. "Really, what?" he asked.

"You. . ." she paused. "You said you love me." her voice was barely a whisper and he looked at her.

"I do."

"But you. . .you never said that before." she frowned. He smiled.

"My mistake. I'll have to remember to stop thinking to myself."

"Henry. . ." she began.

"No. You're not ruining this moment."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"I know you, Vicki. You'd rather rip out your own voice box than say you loved me."

"But I. . ." she was cut off when a hooded figure appeared in front of the car. Henry stopped and the hooded figure stood stiff. Henry pulled Vicki closer, scowling. She felt a chill go up her back. The figure moved around the car to Vicki's door, Henry unfastening her seatbelt and pulling her closer still. The figure opened the door and something invisible grabbed her ankle, trying to pull her. She kicked, but her foot hit nothing. Henry growled, moving forward and hitting at the hooded figure. The figure moved back and the presence tugging Vicki left. He hit the gas and they zoomed the last block to her office. He carried her in and Coreen and Mike looked at them.

"What happened?" Mike asked. They explained and he nodded. "You couldn't see the face?"

"Nope. It must be a spell." Henry shrugged.

"Alright. And you saw whatever it was grab her?"

"I saw a hand imprinting on her jeans leg and I saw her kick where it should've been. It's what I didn't see that I'm worried about."

"Right." Mike nodded.

"If it's attacking Vicki when she has Henry with her, it's not going to run out anymore because of us." Coreen said.

"Maybe it only recognizes living beings." Mike offered.

"And Vicki said you'd finally stopped being a prick." Henry scowled. Mike smiled.

"Aw, you put it so sweetly, fang-boy."

"What's sweet is the taste of a well-earned meal." the vampire took a looming step toward the detective.

"Henry, you're too easily provoked." Vicki smiled. He was instantly back at her side. "We know this woman was called The Strong One. Dark hair, dark eyes, tan." she looked at Coreen.

"That does nothing for narrowing the list of suspects." Mike shook his head.

"We don't have suspects." Vicki rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we do." Coreen smiled. She put several sheets of paper on the desk with a picture pinned to each.

"These are all of the dark-haired women I've worked with since the paranormal became the norm."

"Yeah."

"And you think it HAS to be an old client why?" Henry scanned the photos.

"Well, why not? It sure as hell beats searching every woman in the city."

"Uh, how about you two go rest. Henry and I have a theory to follow."

"A theory? What is it?" Mike asked. Vicki sighed.

"You don't want to know."

"What? You gonna summon the powers to protect you or something?" he joked. She frowned.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what she left us." the PI shrugged.

"She? Who left. . .that Sinead woman?"

"Yes." Vicki sighed. She got her purse and handed it to Henry, who promptly pulled out the book.

"Vicki, she made you a Book of Shadows." Coreen seemed awed.

"Joy. I care."

"You should. I knew her. She was powerful."

"You knew her?" Vicki frowned.

"She was my spiritual consultant."

"The one that told you a vampire had killed Ian?"

"She said a vampire was involved, I assumed a vampire had done it."

"Whatever. Yeah, she left me this stuff. She knew about the person that did it, so she got killed."

"And she left you clues?"

"Yes."

"Well, how does it work?"

"I don't have a clue and Henry hates magic."

"I could do it." Coreen offered, beaming. Henry and Vicki exchanged looks.

"That's alright." Henry said. The gothette pouted. "The broach is for protection, the cards are for obvious uses, and the vial is. . .she doesn't say." he flipped the pages of the gremoir, frowning.

"Drink it." Coreen suggested. He looked at her.

"Sinead hates Vicki. She left a vial of red liquid. Do you think that Vicki should drink it?"

"Well. . .I don't know."

"Exactly. Sinead WAS our prime suspect until this."

"Well, she fits the profile." Mike nodded.

"But she was murdered by. . ."

"So? What about the Magnus O'Connor case?"

"Sinead couldn't gain anything by dying. Even if she killed me, she wouldn't have Henry."

"But no one else would either." the detective shrugged.

"She's not vindictive." Coreen snapped.

"But it's still an option." Mike said with finality.

"None of these women had magical abilities." Henry shrugged. Coreen sighed and piled the papers up. "We need to get something off of this person."

"Locating spell?" Vicki asked. He nodded.

"Okay. All of you, leave, search the immediate area for the woman."

"We leave, she's in the immediate area. That means she's trying to kill you again."

"Not if you get to her in time."

"Vicki, don't joke. Mike, where are her pain pills?" Henry sighed. Mike pulled a pill bottle from his pocket and poured two into his palm, setting the bottle on the desk.

"I'm fine." she said. Henry took the pills and stared at her menacingly.

"You take them quietly or I hold you down and force them down your throat. I do not have the patience to deal with your hero complex right now, Victoria." he practically growled it out and she took the pills, shock written across her face.

"You have to teach me that." Mike said.

"THAT, Celluci, is what separates us in her life. You don't have the strength physically or emotionally to actually do that." Henry turned away from the detective regally.

"What's wrong?" Vicki took the pills, taking a drink of water.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Some psycho is trying to kill you and you're pretending like it's not bothering you. Why in the world would that upset me?" he snapped.

"Okay, fine. But what would it solve for me to freak out?"

"You wouldn't have to be stressed out alone."

"I never said I was stressed out." she shrugged.

"I know you are. I can smell it. Vampire senses, remember?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Drop it." she sighed.

"No. This is exactly what Emmanuel was talking about."

"The incubus?" Mike frowned.

"I thought he was only here because she wasn't. . .sexually satisfied." Coreen paused.

"Not your concern, Coreen." Vicki glared at Henry. "I tell you I'm not angry at you anymore and you automatically try to piss me off."

"No, I automatically try to get everything out in the open to be dealt with so that you get better."

"I don't have anything to get better about. This is me being okay with things. Can we just catch the psycho bitch?!" she snapped.

"No. You are going to lay down. Mike and Coreen are going to go to a place they can be safe. I am going to sort through this stuff Sinead left."

"Right." Coreen tugged Mike out and Vicki crossed her arms.

"Just rest."

"But I want to. . ."

"You need to rest so that you're fresh for the eventual fight."

"You're just saying that to make me shut up. At the fight, you'll have Mike holding me back."

"But isn't it nice to not fight? Now, please, sit down and relax. I'll sort through Sinead's stuff and. . ."

"And I'll pretend to be docile." she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you." he nodded. She sat on the couch and he looked through the book again.

"So, are you going to do the magic she says to?"

"If it helps you, yes." he shrugged. He held the broach. "For protection. It needs to be blessed."

"And how would that be done? I doubt she means to take it to a priest."

"She left a very explicit meaning for that. Put blood on it while chanting some spell."

"Your blood?"

"Yes. This is effectively me being there and being a protection for you while I'm not literally there."

"Really?" she seemed interested.

"Yes." he sighed. She sat there and watched him read the same page several times, as if trying to find some dark message. She got up and took the book.

"It's not that complicated, Henry. She gave step-by-step instructions. It's not going to kill me."

"But I would like to be sure."

"Henry, she said your fate was grim without me. She wouldn't want you dead."

"You don't know her, Vicki."

"I know she didn't want you dead. Now, can we please just keep me from getting killed the next time I send Coreen for food?"

"Fine." he nodded, exasperated.

Not long after, he had the pendant on a chain around her neck and was holding the tarot cards behind his back, hiding them from her. "They were just right here." she complained. She threw up her hands and picked up the red vial. "Nothing in the book about it?"

"No." he shook his head. She pulled the stopper out and he rolled his eyes. "Vicki." he scolded, taking it and putting the plug back in. She grabbed the cards from his hand.

"Knew you had them." she said. He frowned. "Well, did it smell like anything?"

"Familiar. A little like the ocean. Something else."

"So she's giving me sea water with food coloring?"

"Yeah, because her only goal in death was to make you crazier." he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" she looked at him.

"Nothing." he smiled. She hit his arm and looked at the leather book, then the cards.

"So, how do I figure out what these mean?"

"I never exactly asked." he said dryly, sniffing at the vial again. He looked at his watch. "It's almost dawn, I have to go."

"You do? Okay." she nodded, trying to hide the fear in her eyes. He traced a hand over her cheek.

"Come with me." he offered. She frowned.

"How is it any safer there?"

"Even if they somehow found out you were with me, they would still have to figure out what floor and which apartment."

"Or they could ask Greg."

"I'll tell him we're not to be disturbed." he put the vial, the BOS, her pain pills, and the cards into her purse and put it on her shoulder gently. She nodded and they left, going to his place. He stopped and spoke to Greg briefly, then they continued to the elevator and up to his floor. "You look exhausted." he scolded, letting her into the apartment. She set her purse on the table and he took her jacket carefully.

"Yeah, well, I haven't exactly been getting my eight hours lately." she retorted, pulling her hair down. He pulled her into the bedroom and onto the bed, pulling her shoes off when she was settled.

"When was the last time you got eight hours?"

"Oh, I dunno. Three, four years ago."

"Then you're long overdue." he started for the button on her jeans.

"Hey, hey. I can sleep just fine with my pants on, thank you very much."

"I was only trying to make you more comfortable." he smiled.

"I'm comfortable, can I go to sleep now?"

"Sure." he nodded, kicking his own shoes off and peeling off his jacket and shirt. He got in beside her and pulled the covers up around them both. "Sweet dreams." he murmured, hitting the button on his remote. The blinds closed themselves and he wrapped an arm over her waist before he felt dawn claim him. Vicki looked at him and smiled, putting her glasses on the bedside table and falling asleep.

HVHVHVHV

"Victoria." Henry whispered. She didn't respond, curling closer into his chest. "Vicki." he smiled.

"Five more minutes." she whined. He laughed and she tried to hit him, but she used the arm with the broken wrist and shot up. "Ow." she mumbled, teeth gritted. He was gone a moment and came back with her pain pills and a glass of water. "Thanks." she took them.

"Sleep well?" he smiled.

"Fine." she nodded.

"And see? You weren't attacked. I told you coming here was good."

"Yeah, yeah." she got up and went to where her shoes were. She picked them up and turned to see Henry's eyes wide.

"Take off your shirt." he said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Henry, ancient sorceress to find. I don't think this is the right time. . ."

"No, there's something on your back." he said. She frowned and pulled her shirt off. His eyes went black and she turned to look at her back in the mirror. From the bottom of her spine to her neck were the words _Momento Mori_.

"What's that mean?" she frowned.

"Momento mori is Latin for remember you will die." he scowled.

"They were here?"

"Apparently."

"Then why didn't she just kill me?"

"I guess she isn't ready to kill you yet." he frowned. "Why is she toying with you?"

"I don't know, but it's pissing me off." she pulled her shirt back on and they went to her place. Coreen and Mike were waiting, both tense. He jumped up when she came in and hugged her. "Breathing. Necessary." she said. He released her, face stern now.

"What the hell were you thinking? You didn't leave a note, you wouldn't answer your phone, we were worried sick!" he scolded.

"I was at Henry's, it was fine."

"But I didn't know that! For all I knew, this psycho had taken you and. . ." he let out a deep breath and shook his head. "Any attacks today?"

"Not attacks. They just decided I needed more body art." she rolled her eyes.

"Body art?"

"Momento mori, up my back. I'm going to take a shower." she left them there and went to the bathroom.

"Momento mori?" Mike frowned.

"Remember you will die." Coreen said grimly.

"Why go through getting to her only to leave her a warning?"

"I don't know. To piss her off?" Henry shrugged.

"It's like they're taunting her, saying they're smarter. Isn't this sorceress a little old for the preschool games?" Coreen shook her head.

"Vicki has to have pissed her off." Mike nodded. They sat in silence awhile and then Vicki came back out in jeans and one of her most comfortable black long-sleeved shirts.

"It won't come off." she said.

"Great. Another freaky tattoo." Mike grumbled.

"You won't be seeing this one." Henry mocked consolation, earning him a reproachful glare from Vicki. "What?"

"Grow up."

"Okay, we really need to focus here. Stop the fighting and the love triangle for five seconds." Coreen said. They looked at her. "Henry, any security cameras at your place?"

"There's one in the lobby and on the elevator."

"Okay, let's go check those out. Ask the doorman if anyone came in. I doubt the middle of the night is most people's hours."

"And if she did? She was probably in her cloak." Mike shrugged.

"Not if she didn't want to draw attention." Vicki pulled her jacket back on.

"I have to get to work. Call me if you find anything." Mike said. She nodded and he left.

"So, just us?" Coreen asked.

"Seems like it." Henry mumbled.

Half an hour later, they sat in front of a TV screen, watching the lobby footage from the day. "What happens if she isn't on the footage?" Coreen frowned. They both glared at her. "Okay fine." she shrugged.

Mike, in the meantime, was filing away another solved case. "You having fun or do you think you could break for some food?" Kate smiled. He looked up at her.

"I really have to wait for a call from. . ."

"Vicki." she rolled her eyes.

"Kate, someone's out to kill her." he sighed.

"How do you know? Maybe she did it to herself."

"Vicki didn't do it. I saw something holding her three feet off of the ground. Something invisible."

"You saw it, huh? Jesus, she's made you as batty as she is."

"Vicki's not batty."

"Really? So, what? Are the rumors true, does she consult the spirits and have a vampire bodyguard?"

"Kate, just back off of her. She's a good detective and. . ."

"And she's ruining your life with her involvement in a world she shouldn't be in. Mike, I'm just worried you'll get hurt."

"Vicki's never endangered my life with her creepy cases."

"Never?"

"Not once."

"What about that time you came into the office with the bandage on your neck?"

"I got attacked by an animal."

"You mean her vampire?"

"Kate, there's no vampire."

"Fine, then what was it?"

"Dog."

"The dog bite healed pretty quickly."

"Yeah, well, I heal fast."

"Mike, you're headed down a road you really don't want to travel."

"You have no idea what I'm going through, Kate, so just lay off." he glared at her.

"I don't?" she smirked. He looked at her, shocked at the comment, and she rolled her eyes. "And Sinead even left you idiots clues. But you just wouldn't look at the obvious suspect." she shook her head.

"You? You did that to Vicki?"

"Duh. Come on, detective, it's time to take a little ride." she gestured to the door to the outside and he crossed his arms. "Don't be rude, Mike." she smiled. He felt something pushing him towards the entrance and followed her reluctantly.

Back at the apartment, Vicki froze the tape. "What?" Coreen asked. Vicki pointed at a woman.

"Kate."

"Kate? But. . .but she's not. . ." Coreen frowned.

"She had no reason to come here. Fuck!" Vicki swore and started going through her purse.

"What?" Henry watched her.

"Mike's at the station." she hit the third speed dial button and it rang once, twice.

"Hello?" Kate asked pleasantly.

"You bitch, where is he?" Vicki pulled on her jacket and Henry put her purse on her shoulder for her.

"Mike's right here, Vicki."

"What'd you do to him?"

"Nothing at all. But I will if that's what you want."

"I swear, if you so much as. . ."

"Don't go all dramatic on me, _Victory_." she laughed. Coreen, Vicki, and Henry went out to his car.

"Where are you?"

"We're on our way out to my house. If you're not there in an hour, though, Mike might just be a little banged up." the line went dead.

"Bitch. Coreen, how fast could you find Kate's house?"

"With this baby?" Coreen pulled out her laptop and turned it on. "Give me five minutes."

"She said we have an hour to get there."

"Okay, hold on." the gothette started typing into one of her stolen databanks and hit enter. One house popped up and she gave Henry the address. He started driving them up to Kate's house, which was only twenty minutes out of Toronto.

Vicki shot out of the car the second Henry stopped in front of the old cabin, yelling for Coreen to stay in the back, and he ran after her, blocking her only feet from the car. "Calm and rational. This woman does want you dead."

"She has Mike."

"I know." he nodded. He looked at her purse. "Let me see that book again." he sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I just got an idea." he shrugged, taking her purse and setting it on the hood of the car. He pulled out the vial and the book.

"What are you doing? You looked through that thing a million times already."

"I recognized this stuff. It was all over some of Sinead's books but the pages would always be blank." he poured a little of the red liquid onto the first blank page and words appeared.

"Whoa. That's definitely new." Vicki nodded. She read the page.

_Vicki, the dark sorceress goes by the name Kate now._

"That's a little late." she mumbled.

_You cannot kill her. She is far to powerful. But Henry should be able to hypnotize her. If I'm correct on that, have him make her forget her powers or kill herself._

After that, the page was blank. "Okay, Henry. Work your magic." Vicki looked at him. The door opened and Kate stood in the doorway.

"You found me fast, Victoria."

"You pissed me off fast, hag."

"Hag, how creative."

"You are old as hell."

"Older. Come on." she moved aside and they saw Mike on the couch, sitting stiff. Vicki looked at Henry and they went into the house, neither taking their eyes from the sorceress. "Have a seat." she smiled. Vicki looked at Mike, then back at her.

"What'd you do to him?"

"Oh, Mike's fine. I wouldn't hurt him. Only you."

"How kind."

"What do you want?" Henry demanded. Kate looked at him.

"The vampire. Well, vampire, I want you and Vicki and the little goth girl dead. Very simple, really."

"Simple? Right. And then what? You think Mike's going to want you?" Vicki asked doubtfully.

"He already does. One simple memory spell and he forgets you forever."

"Then why didn't you kill me earlier?"

"Kill you while you were sleeping? No fun." Kate sat on the arm of the couch, an arm over Mike's shoulders.

"And an old as hell sorceress against a mortal is fair game?"

"No. But a mortal against a mortal is." she pulled a dagger from thin air and set it in Mike's hand. "Iuguolo suus." she ordered. Mike stood mechanically and Henry stood in front of Vicki.

"That meant kill her." he said.

"Yes, thank you, I got that!" she snapped. The bespelled detective lunged at them and Henry knocked him to the ground quickly. "Don't hurt him!" she scolded.

"He's the one with the weapon!"

"But if you save his life, you get to rub it in his face." she tempted.

"Ah, this all has a point suddenly." Henry mumbled sarcastically. Mike got up and raised the dagger again. Henry grabbed his wrist easily.

"Macero ut meus mos!" Kate held a hand towards Henry and his hold on Mike's arm weakened, sending the dagger into his shoulder. Vicki caught him as he fell and looked up at Mike and Kate, then back at Henry.

"Henry?" she touched the wound and he cringed, growling in pain. Blood streamed from the wound, soaking Vicki and Henry.

"Oh, poor Vicki." Kate smiled. She glared up at her, grabbing the book and the red vial. "And what's that? I don't melt." the sorceress teased. Vicki poured the red potion onto all of the pages, searching for the answer.

_To summon. . ._

_To call upon. . ._

_To make. . ._

_To will. . ._

_To banish. . ._

_To heal. . ._

Vicki flipped back to the banish page and stared at the Latin words. "Diligo suggero matris, servo mihi quod mei ex is hostilis. Sic mote is exsisto." she read brokenly. She looked back at Kate and repeated the chant.

"Oh, you fancy yourself a little witch in training, huh?" Kate moved forward and started to grab Vicki, but a light broke out on Vicki's skin where the sorceresses hand touched. Vicki looked at it and started chanting faster. "Exsisto silens! Exsisto silens!" Kate called.

"Diligo suggero matris, servo mihi quod mei ex is hostilis. Sic mote is exsisto." Vicki felt her voice grow quieter, but held her strength. She had to close her eyes as the glowing got brighter and she heard Kate scream out in pain.

"Sumo vestri diligo ut suus sepulchrum, ego dedi meus vita ut poena vestri via." Kate spat. There was a thump and Vicki opened her eyes. The glowing had stopped and Kate was on the ground, dead. Mike was looking around, confused, and Henry. . . she looked down at him.

"Henry? Henry?" she shook him. He remained motionless and Mike stared at them.

"Vicki, he's. . ." he stopped. She shook her head, pulling the dagger from Henry's shoulder, and shoved the cast off of her arm before she sliced her broken wrist. She held it to his mouth, trying to make him drink. "Vicki, he's gone." he touched her shoulder and she tried to move her broken arm to smack him away, but Henry's hand shot up and held it there.

"Henry?" she asked. He nodded, still latched to her wrist. "Oh thank God." she cradled him closer with her good arm and he released her wrist. It wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Celluci, you going to make her help me up by herself?" he asked. Mike helped the vampire stand and Vicki grabbed the book and empty vial from the floor. "I'm actually kind of grateful now that we haven't slept together." he mumbled, leaning against her. She looked at him, confused. "That last spell Kate said. She offered her life to take your lover."

"She thought we were having sex." Vicki nodded.

"You haven't?" Mike looked at them. Henry laughed, then grabbed his shoulder. Vicki cradled her wrist closer, book and vial in her good arm. Coreen came in and they looked at her.

"Did I miss all the fun?"

"Yes. Can I go get some sleep?" Vicki complained.

"Didn't you sleep all day?" Mike asked. She glared at him.

"Magic drains people." Henry sighed.

"Ooh, you know what this means?" Coreen looked at Mike.

"What?" he frowned.

"I get to drive the car!" she smiled. Henry paled.

"Celluci." he said quickly. Vicki shook her head and went out to the car, everyone else following. Mike drove them to Henry's, Vicki and Henry explaining on the way, and Greg looked at them.

"Miss Nelson, Mister Fitzroy?" he asked. Vicki looked at her blood-spattered clothes, then Henry's.

"Bondage, discipline and sadistic masochism gone bad." she called over her shoulder, getting onto the elevator. Three heads swung to look at her as the doors closed. "What?"

Coreen and Mike got Vicki and Henry settled into his penthouse and, against Mike's wishes, in the bed. Vicki refused to set the grimoire aside. "You can't hold it forever." Henry chided.

"Try me," she bit.

"Oh, let her keep it. It did save your lives." Coreen smiled.

"So, what exactly is there to do here while people are awake?" Mike frowned. He looked at the red silk sheets. "Besides the obvious?"

"Jealous?" Henry cringed when Vicki hit his arm.

"What was that silence spell?" she asked no one in particular.

ONE YEAR LATER

Vicki looked at Henry when he walked into her office and smiled. "Hey." she kissed his cheek, then turned back to her grimoire.

"Vicki, do you really have to spend every free second in that?"

"Yes, I do."

"Leave her alone, creampuff." Bessie walked in and looked at Vicki. "Pepper, what's going on?"

"Oh, the usual. Cases, cases, Coreen and Mike are arguing over whether the baby will be Catholic or wiccan."

"Catholic." Henry shrugged. She tossed him a glare.

"Don't Catholics believe the baby takes the mothers religion?"

"Only if she's Catholic." he smiled.

"Buddy, if it weren't for me, we wouldn't be pregnant." she looked back to her book.

"I think I contributed my fair share."

"No you didn't. You had sex. I had to do a ritual and have sex at the same time. Do you know how difficult that is?"

"No. Because I'm Catholic." he waved his hands as if the statement proved a point. Bessie laughed.

"Poor little Kiwi." she sighed, patting Vicki's stomach.

"Kiwi?" Henry and Vicki both looked at her.

END


End file.
